Suite Madame Blue
by Rc
Summary: Jack remember's a song from his childhood. JW. Beware. This story is crap. Boredom got the best of me. Songfic. Gah.


Author's note: This IS a PWP (plot what plot?). My dear boredom got the better of me on a Sunday, while listen to Styx. Yea, you know. The guys that wrote "Mr. Roboto".  
  
The song is "Suite Madame Blue" by..dum dum dum STYX!  
  
~~~~.  
  
Suite Madame Blue.  
  
Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his life's love, the Black Pearl. The wind from the sea was smoothing. It was then, a song came to Jack. No, not a pirates song, but a song Jack vaguely remember from his childhood.  
  
"Childhood? Where the bloody hell did that come from?" He asked aloud.  
  
Will Turner over heard his Captain-oh-his-Captain and raised an eyebrow in Jack's general direction. Excuse William, Captain Jack.  
  
The vacillate (1) man steering the ship on the ocean closed his eyes in deep thought. He heard a woman's voice in his head. She was singing and the words came to him slowly.  
  
"Time after Time I sit and I wait for your call..." Jack whispered in a sing-song voice. Will turned. That was not "Yo Ho's" he was hearing.  
  
"I know I'm a fool but why can I say. Whatever the price I'll pay for you......Madame Blue." Jack's voice rose a little but disappeared when he noticed the look Will was giving at him.  
  
"What are you singing Jack?" Will inquired and stepped closer to His Captain.  
  
Jack gave Will a shifty look. "Nothing, promise, love. Jus' a song I heard when me was a wee little boy."  
  
Will tried to imagine Jack as a "wee little boy" but the thought for Jack without facial hair was kind of scary.....*Shudder*  
  
"Now go on Young William, leave me be! I promise not ta' be singin' again." Jack held up his hands as if surrendering to Will. With a quick look back at Jack, Will descended down below to check on how much food they had left and to get some Rum....Jack gave him frightful headaches sometimes.  
  
Later that night, Jack was on deck leaning over the railing and looking at the darkened water. There was no moon, so there was no light to see; but Jack knew his ship. He wouldn't trip, uh-a, no sir.  
  
"Once long ago, a word from your lips and the world turned around....." Jack whispered. He was in deep thought trying to think of who the hell it was singing that song in his head.  
  
"But somehow you've changed. You're so far away." Jack sang the song slowly. He was too caught up in thinking to notice that Will had come out from his room and was walking quietly toward the Pirate Captain.  
  
"I long for the past and dream of the days with you,.....Madame Blue." Jack let his voice soar with the song and the wind soared with it. Will's eyes widened.  
  
"Holy Hell....He can sing." Will whispered.  
  
That caught Jack's attention and he looked over at Will. "What're doin' whelp? Shouldn't ye be sleepin'?"  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"Then I'll put ye ta' work as night shift then." Jack hissed.  
  
Will smiled fondly at the other man's anger. "Don't stop."  
  
" * What* ?"  
  
"Don't stop singing. It's nice."  
  
They stared at each other. And Jack realized he could see Will's eyes, even in the darkness. How brown they were. How....Lovely? Jack grinned.  
  
"Suite Madame Blue, gaze in your looking glass. You're not child anymore." Jack motioned to Will for him to step toward the pirate. Jack took Will hands in his own and moved his right hand to the young man waist. Will swallowed hard as Jack dipped him low to the ground.  
  
"Suite Madame Blue, the future is all but past. Dressed in your jewels, you made your own rules....." Jack's voice was closed to Will's ear as they waltzed around the deck.  
  
Jack stopped the dance with Will's back against the railing. He leaned dangerously close to Will. Pressing their bodies together. Jack's lips hovered just millimeters away from Will's.  
  
"You conquered the world and more....." Jack sang terrible slowly. He closed the space between their lips in a light kiss. Jack pulled back once again his lips very close to the blushing creature against him.  
  
"...Heaven's door.." The song finished and Jack parted. Releasing his captive cabin boy, Jack made his way to his Cabin humming.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I remember now.." he said to Will, who was not very far behind.  
  
"Remember what, Jack?" Will asked, a blush still covering his cheeks. Jack gave him a blank look.  
  
"Where I heard that song....Me older sister was singing it before she died." Jack shrugged indifferently.  
  
End!  
  
~~~~. Author's note: Gah. This sucked but I'm kind of happy I wrote it. I may do a sequel. Telling about Jack's older sister. If I get the push I need.  
  
(1) Vacillate means Swaying. For those of you who care. 


End file.
